How obsessed with the Inheritance cycle are you?
by Josatex
Summary: Some ways to tell if your book obsession has gotten out of hand.
1. Chapter 1

You know your obsession with The Inheritance Cycle has gotten way out of hand when……

**A/N: A whole bunch of stuff that me or my friends have done in our crazy fan girl obsession-ness. There are some things on here we haven't done though. Yet.**

**Learn the Ancient language by heart.**

**Actually go to one of those book conventions dressed up as a character.**

**Attempt to burn a swirl onto your hand.**

**Build an alter to your books and gather all the Eragon merchandise you can to add to it.**

**Write fanfictions about the series.**

**After failing to do # 3, use a silver or grey marker to draw a swirl onto your hand. Whenever it shows signs of wearing off, re-draw it.**

**People can get you to do anything simply by holding an unlit lighter to the books.**

**Your favorite animal is a dragon and you put that down as your answer for a drama assignment where you have to be an animal.**

**You have a total spaz whenever someone touches your Inheritance book and you then hit them repeatedly over the head with the book in question. **

**Your friends and family (the non-obsessed ones) all groan when they see you reading eragon for the 13****th**** time. The obsessed ones, on the other hand, cheer and pat you on the back.**

**The librarian at your school rolls her eyes when you take out Brisingr again.**

**All your Inheritance cycle book's covers are falling off from you reading it too much.**

**You stalk Christopher paolini in an attempt to get him to finish up the 4****th**** book quickly. Needless to say, he doesn't really enjoy it.**

**You read Inheritance fanfiction and have absolutely no life. Kind of like me, for instance. (No offence meant)**

**You've memorized every single funny-ish quote in the book.**

**Whenever you see someone reading Eragon, even if they're complete strangers, you run up to them and hug them, then walk away with no explanation.**

**You read and get obsessed with Star Wars because the plots are similar.**

**Whenever people ask you for a good book recommendation, you drag them over to the part of the library that has the Inheritance book series and give them a huge gushing lecture on how incredibly awesome the series is, therefore scaring them away from ever reading it (oooops…..been there, done that.)**

**You constantly look over forums, hoping for solid information on when the 4****th**** book comes out. Or at least a reasonable estimate.**

**A/N: Well, how was it? Like I said, I or my friends have done some of these things and you're welcome to as well. Please review or my horde of orange lemurs shall attack. Yeah, I just couldn't resist putting that. I might add a second chapter if I get enough reviews though.**


	2. Chapter 2

You know your obsession with The Inheritance Cycle has gotten way out of hand when……

**A/N: Okay, people actually liked this story so, to your extreme joy and glee, I have decided to make another chapter! I DID get some of these from other sources, so please do not sue me. I haven't got a good enough lawyer yet. That was an Lol folks.**

**You get an account on every eragon forum there is, hoping to get some indication of when the fourth book comes out.**

**You constantly send Christopher paolini mail, both telling him to hurry it up and offering suggestions for book 4.**

**You swear at people using either the dwarf or the ancient language.**

**You say "Brisingr", whenever lighting something on fire. Naturally, no one with any sense lets you near fire anymore.**

**Whenever you see a bird high up in the sky, you point and scream "IT'S A DRAGON!!!!!!!!!!"**

**You wish you had someone else as nerdy as you to ****converse**** entirely in the Ancient Language with...**

**You refuse to take your jewelry off during exercise, for the reason that you might need the energy**** at any time. Of course, now everyone gives you that trademark weird look you get oh-so-often.**

**You swear you see Christopher Paolini in the Supermarket... every week.**

**You have indeed tried to do magic. And then failed epically while everyone laughed. And then tried again, making them laugh even harder. **

**You try to shield your mind/ enter someone else's.**

**You've tried to store energy in a shiny rock. **

**You rant and rave constantly about how absolutely PATHETIC the movie was in comparison to the book. Not to mention how ALL the characters looked stupid, the timeline was flawed, to put it lightly, saphira looked COMPLETELY fake… Oops, did I just have a spaz again? Sorry 'bout that, it happens all the time.**

**You cry every time you re-read Eragon during broms death. His death sucked! He was my favorite character…… Wah.**

**You constantly worry about what would happen if Christopher paolini dies before he finishes the 4****th**** book. I would kill myself. (Okay, not LITERALLY…)**

**You bought a 4 dollar inheritance bookmark at chapters that was really just a piece of laminated paper with three epic dragons on it. And you totally think it was worth it.**

**You and your equally obsessed friend pretend to sword fight with hockey sticks in gym class. Boy did we get in trouble for that, um, incident. Yeah, let's call it that.**

**You keep posters of Alageasia, Riders' swords and Inheritance drawings or any images that has to do with Eragon on your wall. (I cut them out of the "Making of Eragon movie" book, so I'm completely guilt free! Oh, and I gave all the actors glasses and mustaches! Like I said, completely guilt free.)**

**You didn't have the money to buy the deluxe version of the books so instead you went to a bookstore and copied the new parts onto sheets of paper which you glued into your books. **

**You have a pet theory and will fiercely defend it. (so very guilty….)**

**You have paired off all the characters in your mind. Bonus points if you paired one with yourself. Triple bonus points if you paired MORE then one with yourself.**

**You recognize similarities to the characters in your friends and family, and point them out to them. Other than the already obsessed ones, (who are thrilled), you scare a lot of people.**

**You finally read LOTR just so you could hold your own against the trolls who say CP copied everything. **

**You still defend CP even if secretly you believe them**

**Whenever you hear a bunch of Twilight fan girls (YUCK!!) talking about how obsessed with Twilight they are, you immediately stop and tell them the inheritance cycle is waaay cooler and they should be obsessed with that instead.**

**A/N: Yeah, I'm the guilty one. What about you guys?**


	3. Chapter 3

You know your obsession with The Inheritance Cycle has gotten way out of hand when……

**A/N: You people really like this story, don't you? Whatever. Either way, I enjoy doing this and I guess that's all that really counts in the long run. There I go, getting off track again. Sorry to keep you, here's the list.**

**You quote the books constantly, and nothing anyone says will get you to shut up.**

**You draw Inheritance cycle scenes all over your homework.**

**Stand over the water fountain at school and say "adurna risa" and then press the button.**

**When you get a HUGE adrenaline rush, you swear that you've tapped into the flow of magic**

**You listen to a song and deem it your favorite because it reminds you of inheritance.**

**To the song mentioned above, you give "solos" to all the characters.**

**You feel like crying when you see that there is an anti Eragon forum on the internet. **

**When your science teacher says that you can name the animal you are observing, you name yours after one of the characters. **

**Something related to the inheritance cycle is on just about every computer you use, your phone, and you have a poster (hand made and from the book, not movie) in** **room or locker. **

**You make the desktop background to your computer Inheritance cycle Wallpaper. (Here's the instruction as to how to actually do it: Find a picture on the internet, it has to be fairly large, maybe 800 by 800 or something similarly large. Right-click on it and select "Save picture as" from the menu that comes up. Save it in your pictures, then go to your pictures and left-click on it again. One of the options that come up is "Set as desktop background". Choose that, and presto! You have an inheritance background!)**

**You have multiple dragon stuffies, statues and posters all over your room.**

**You have signed the petition to get the Eragon movie remade. (I have and you should too! If enough people sign we might have a good Eragon movie to watch!)**

**You trace Eragon's route on the map of Alagaesia in the books.**

**You cry every time the important characters die in the books. Even if it's your twelfth time reading it.**

**You tape your ears into points so they'll stay that way. (If you're really lucky)**

**You sing to plants in the ancient language, then freak out when they start to grow a little faster.**

**You speculate on who the next rider will be and then argue with other people about it. (I personally agree with the majority of people. It's probably going to be Arya. Just my opinion, so no hate mail please)**

**You check the bookstores/library constantly just to make sure the fourth book isn't out yet. **

**You have every single book that so much as mentions something vaguely related to the inheritance cycle. (Like Fablehaven. Christopher Paolini reviewed it! Squeee!)**

**A/N: Well, not much to say except…. Please review.******


End file.
